Camp Lakebottom: Dragon Adventure (2019 film)
''Camp Lakebottom: Dragon Adventure ''is a 2019 mighty big dragon movie release for 2019. Summary McGee's real friends are dragons in the dragon cave. Except McGee. He's a real human being. Plot McGee was very mad about the evil snowman named Arktos. McGee used his dragon transformation to roar loud with his fire breath. Arktos came along and he was very angry and saw McGee who has turned himself into a fire breathing dragon. Arktos said, “STOP! Why are you so mad at me?” But McGee said with his fire breath, “QUIET!” And then, McGee said, “Never mind that question! You, Arktos, are history!” Arktos was so scared. He screamed horribly. And then, McGee was going to destroy Arktos with his dragon power. After he destroyed Arktos, McGee roared with a loud echo and all the birds flew away. Then suddenly, all the big dragons took McGee to the dragon cave where it was safe. But McGee was getting so mad. He started crying with a flood of tears. Just then, the mighty big dragon named Gretchen came along and saw McGee crying in the cave. Gretchen started to cry because McGee was crying. Then suddenly, McGee stopped crying and saw Gretchen. McGee was so worried that he made Gretchen cry. McGee ran to Gretchen and said, “Why are you crying so much?” Gretchen answered McGee’s question. She didn’t like it when McGee flooded the whole cave with his tears. McGee was going to give Gretchen a big hug to make her stop crying. Just then, another mighty big dragon named Squirt came along, too. Squirt asked, “Are you crying about McGee’s tears?” Gretchen said, “YEEEEEESSS!” After that, she sobbed. Squirt started to cry because he was so worried about McGee. McGee didn’t mean to make Gretchen and Squirt cry. All the dragons want to apologize to McGee about his revenge. McGee was right about Arktos. He was a bad snowman. McGee accepted all the dragons’ apologies and gave them a hug as a friendship between man cubs and dragons. Gretchen and Squirt were going to tell McGee a lot of stories about dragons. At the end of the movie, they finished telling him all the dragon stories and made McGee fall asleep. McGee likes to hang out with dragons forever. He loves Gretchen and Squirt very much. The Characters In The Movie McGee2.png|McGee Gretchen (red dragon).png|Gretchen (red dragon) Squirt (blue dragon).png|Squirt (blue dragon) Draco Dumas Dragon.png|Draco Dumas Dragon Kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog Oggy Cat.png|Oggy Cat Jack Cat.png|Jack Cat Bob Bulldog.png|Bob Bulldog Joey Cockroach.png|Joey Cockroach Marky Cockroach.png|Marky Cockroach Dee Dee Cockroach.png|Dee Dee Cockroach Zig.png|Zig The Hyena Sharko.png|Sharko The Shark Bernie.png|Bernie The Helmet Crab Etno Polino.png|Etno Candy Caramella.png|Candy Gorgious Klatoo.png|Gorgious Bud Budiovitch.png|Bud Stereo Monovici.png|Stereo Lucky Luke.png|Lucky Luke Rantanplan.png|Rantanplan Mehitabel.png|Mehitabel Shouhu.png|Shouhu McGee's Dragon Transformation.png|McGee's Dragon Transformation Arktos.png|Arktos James.png|James Vulture.png|Vulture Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie).png|Rudolph Zoey's Mother.png| Zoey's Father.png| Cliff the Fat Oryx and Roc the Smaller Oryx (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie) Good Times Style.png|The Oryxs Clarice the Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie) Good Times Style.png|Clarice Zooey (Sonic Boom).png|Zoeey Giant Arctic Wild Boar Gets Angry (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie) Good Times Style.png|Giant Arctic Wild Boar Cross Eyed Moose.png|Cross Eyed Moose Rathalos.png|Rathalos Barioth.png|Barioth Deviljho.png|Deviljho The Creatures In The Movie Casts * Jason Marsden as McGee * Melissa Altro as Gretchen (red dragon) * Jodie Resther as Squirt (blue dragon) * Clarence Nash (archive record) as Draco Dumas Dragon, McGee's Dragon Transformation, Gretchen's Dragon Noises, Squirt's Dragon Noises, Kermit the Frog's Frog Noises, Shouhu's Owl Noises, Dragons, Frogs, Wolves, Ducks, & Owls * Bill Farmer as Kermit the Frog, Shouhu, James (in the style of Horace Horsecollar in Disney's House Of Mouse), & Vulture (in the style of Pat Buttram) * Brian Doyle-Murray as Arktos * Arthur Holden, Bruce Dinsmore, & Fred Newman as Dragons (speaking) * John Cena as Oggy * Jason Sudeikis as Jack * Jackie Chan as Bob * Jack Black as Joey * Seth Green as Marky * Jim Cummings as Dee Dee * Tom Kenny as Zig * Dwayne Johnson as Sharko * Kevin Hart as Bernie * Maurice LaMarche as Etno * Charlie Adler as Candy * Danny Mann as Gorgious * Jeff Bennett as Bud & Stereo * Hugh Jackman as Lucky Luke * Rob Paulsen as Rantanplan * Carol Channing (archive record) as Mehitabel * Doug Lawrence as Plankton (cameo) * Fred Newman as Frogs, Wolves, Ducks, Bears, Mountain Lions, & Owls Music Composer * Chris Thompson Songs/Soundtracks * Dragon Attack (Jason Marsden) * Look At All The Dragons (Jason Marsden, Arthur Holden, Bruce Dinsmore, & Fred Newman) * The Mighty Dragons (Melissa Altro & Jodie Resther) * No Need To Cry, McGee (Bill Farmer) * Best Dragon Friends (Jason Marsden, Melissa Altro, Jodie Resther, & Bill Farmer) * Dragons Love You, McGee (Melissa Altro, Jodie Resther, Arthur Holden, Bruce Dinsmore, & Fred Newman) Trailer Trailer begins with the Crossover Films Co., Ltd. logo McGee: Hello! Where is everyone? Gretchen: (evil loudly laugh) The fire came out. McGee: WOW! A dragon. Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Camp Lakebottom: Dragon Adventure. Coming December 2019 Category:2019 films Category:December 2019 Releases Category:Dragons Category:Adventure Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Zig and Sharko Category:Space Goofs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:Crossover Movies.